Take Me Back NaruSasu
by gaarochicmaruzamaki
Summary: Naruto has finally found Orochimaru's hideout, and he'll be damned if he can't get Sasuke back. Heated emotions rise and the boys find themselves unable to control their feelings. NaruSasu Yaoi Lemon, and steamy hotness. Don't like? Don't read.


DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Naruto. Then it would be 10% ninja fights and 90% steamy yaoi scenes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto picked up his pace

_ba-thump_

_ba-thump_

He raced down the halls, heart quickening with anticipation

_bathumpbathumpbathump_

Not here

Not here either. Where could he be? _Sasuke…_

The others were searching different hallways, opening different doors…

Another room- empty

All the same,

empty

empty

empty…

He ran past door after door after door, opening them with forceful desire and slammed each one shut with frustration. He was nearing the end of the hall. _Please… please be here Sasuke… please be in this hall, let ME be the one to find you… to save you…_

_Only one left. _Narutosilently approached the last door. His hand was grasping the handle, sweating with anticipation. _Please… Sasuke…_ he squeezed the handle and pushed-

Empty

The last room was empty. _Shit. _He slammed his fist against the wall as he watched it shatter to pieces beneath his rage. _Why did you leave dobe… _He turned away from the broken wall and rushed out side to meet back up with the others, but gasped in horror to find Yamato Sakura and Sai had fallen on the ground in pools of blood. His heart stopped. His blood froze. His hands shook as his heart boiled with rage. "GYAAAAAA!!!" He screamed with fury, releasing bulbous amounts of Kyuubi chakra, letting it flood into his veins. His eyes slit with fervor as his whiskers spread like a disease engulfing his flesh as a wave of boiling chakra spread over him. He was enveloped in a cloak of fury. _Are they- dead? _He couldn't concentrate, his vision got blurry and he felt as if he were about to explode from the inside out-

"Naruto"

All of a sudden it stopped. A sudden chill rushed down Naruto's spine and cut off all of the evil chakra leaking into his system, poisoning him with fury. That voice… Naruto shivered. _It can't be… You… You…_

Naruto turned around. It was. There stood Sasuke. God, he looked different. He held himself stronger, he was taller and looked stronger, more masculine… His hair was the same, beautiful and black, it shimmered in the sunlight as he tossed his bangs out of his charcoal eyes… _those beautiful eyes- _What? What was that? Beautiful Eyes? What was he thinking? Naruto had never rendered any part of Sasuke _beautiful _before. _Beautiful beautiful beautiful… _Stop it! Sasuke isn't beautiful! He's- He's glorious. Standing in the sun, shirt billowing against his milky white skin, sun kissing his slender solemn perfectly sculpted face… It was truly a sight. But then… he took a second look. The blonde's eyes widened when he noticed the blood on Sasuke's clothes. _You…_

"Oi! I said Naruto! Are you listening?" Naruto looked up at the raven, a slight smirk creeping over his stern face. "SASUKE! What have you done here eh?!?" He shouted, pointing to a pile of his teammates. Sasuke's slight smile faded and a fierce solemn danced over his face once again. The raven lifted his hand and flung it to the side. "That isn't what's important right now." He leaped down from where he was standing and swiftly glided so he was standing but a yard from the trembling Kyuubi. Naruto shook off his anger. His teammates were important, no, they were everything, but for there failures not to be in vain… "Sasuke," Naruto bluntly stated. He reached his arm out and clutched the other teen's shoulder. A spark brushed past his fingertips and wriggled its way down the blonde's spine. He closed his eyes for a moment… _when was the last time I touched him? Felt his skin… _he drifted off on thought for a moment before reopening his eyes, a newfound determination festering within them. "Come back home with me. I will NOT let you become a- a… CONTAINER for Orochimaru! Come back to Konoha, where you have friends," Naruto took his other hand and pushed a fist to his heart. "I'll never stop hunting you down… until you return. And I would prefer it to be by consent."

They both stood in silence for one… maybe two… maybe ten minutes… The only sound the wind rustling their clothes and their hair. Suddenly, Sasuke picked up a hand, letting it drift skillfully to where Naruto's made contact with his skin. The Raven gently placed his warm calloused hand on the Blonde's. Naruto began to feel tears boiling up with in them, but he fought them away. "No." Naruto winced at the word, god how it stung. He looked down in dismay. "What do you _mean '_no'," he growled. "I mean," Sasuke begun, "that I can't go back." The blonde lifted his head, tears freely flowing now. "What the hell do you mean?!?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side and furrowed his slender brow. "Che. No one really wants me back. I can't go where I'm not wanted. Orochimaru needs me here, and I need him…" he clenched his fists, "to get my revenge." Sasuke felt his cheek sting at impact, did Naruto just, slap him? Sasuke stared off in shock, Naruto raised his hand to the beautiful face he had just hurt and placed it tenderly on the reddening surface. "Baka. How could you say that? Sakura wants you back, Kakashi wants you back, practically every teenage girl in Konoha wants you back-"

"And you?" Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes. "Dobe. I don't think there's a single person in the whole wide world who wants you back more than I do." Sasuke glared at him. "Prove it." At that, he lunged at Naruto, lips meeting lips. He wrapped his strong arms around the shocked boy, embracing him, waiting for the Kyuubi to kiss back. Their lips settled against each other's for a moment. Sasuke had his eyes squeezed shut as he begged for Naruto to kiss back. The Blonde's eyes were wide open, one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and the other still on his face, blood transferring from Sasuke's shirt into Naruto's. He didn't know what to feel, for so long Sasuke had become what he desired, the goal he wished so desperately to attain… Is this what he really wanted? Is this what Sasuke was wishing for all this time? Either way kissing his friend was wrong. He loved Sakura… right? He lifted his hand off of the ravens face and slapped him again, hard. Sasuke flinched as the kiss broke, his grip on Naruto's waist only tightening_. I guess Naruto doesn't want me back after all. Figures. _"Well?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What do you mean 'well?' I don't know what that was supposed to mean, and I don't care. All I care is that you come back with me. That we never have to be separate again. You're like a brother to me, Sasuke."

"A brother, eh?" Sasuke sternly stated. _Damn. _Sasuke began to feel he was loosing control. Naruto was so innocent, so beautiful, and so fucking clueless. He felt his eyes began to water. Now both boys were silently crying, secretly suffering. "YOU HATE ME!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto and jumping back. "You HATE me, you never loved me, not for one second, you never cared for me, you never even wanted me back!" Sasuke could feel his cool stern essence evaporate instantly, breaking down, he couldn't even remember the last time he cried like this… was it when… _Itachi…_ "What are you talking about you idiot! Of course I- I-" He never really thought about it before, this feeling- _I suppose it is love. _"See? HA! You can't even say it!" Sasuke was truly falling apart, sobbing all over him self, it was disgusting. "You can't even say you love me, you can't say you care for me, it's because you don't!"

"Sasuke… of course I love you damnit! You mean everything to me." The beautiful dark ninja stood in the afternoon sun, tears streaming down his face. "Fine, prove it! Prove you love me!"

"I can't prove it to you, you should know this already! Now stop screwing around and help me carry the others-"

"NO! They'll be fine Naruto, don't worry about them, this is about us!" _Us… _"If you really love me then, then take me! Right here, right now!" Naruto froze, he didn't under stand. _TAKE him? Take him back to Konoha maybe? _"Sasuke, what do you mean?" The flustered ninja tugged off his shirt and threw it into the wind, the pink sunset settling over the curves in his chest. He reached to his pants and began to take them off. "If you really love me, then make love with me! I can never go back knowing you don't feel the same way for me, as I you." There he stood in all his splendor, bare naked against the afternoon sunset, pinks and oranges illuminating his already godly perfect figure. Naruto shivered, he couldn't avert his gaze from the raven's chest, to his sculpted stomach, to his… He didn't know what to do. "So, this is what you wanted, this whole time." Naruto looked away. Was this wrong? They were both boys and, he _did _love Sakura, right? He said he also loved Sasuke, but, like this? He looked up at him again, and felt desire tugging on his heartstrings, pulsing tears out of him like a liquid passion. He needed Sasuke, he was like a drug you could never get enough of. He was the definition of perfect, he was… in love. With Naruto. And Naruto loved him back. He took a tender step forward. Then another. He found each one was easier, he began to pick up his pace till he was practically running at Sasuke. He reached out and enveloped his friend in a tight embrace. "I-if that's what you want… if this is what if takes to bring you back…" He lifted his face up to Sasuke's, and gently pressed his trembling lips to the other teen's. This time he began to slowly move, maneuvering his way into Sasuke's mouth, tongue pleading for entry. Sasuke's tongue enveloped Naruto's in an inner battle for dominance, steadying his strokes against the Kyuubi's inner walls. They both began to feel a deafening wave of calm, as both their tears stopped flowing, and were replaced by soft moans and sighs. Naruto inadvertently began to grind his hips into the Uchiha's, starting to feel a little snug below the belt. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss a bit. This is what he really wanted, to fully become a part of the boy he had loved so much, since their first kiss in the ninja academy. "Sa-asuk-ke, p-please, kiss m-me," Naruto stuttered. Sasuke smirked, and lowered his hand to Naruto's thigh, gently cupping his slight arousal. "Nghaa!" Yelped the blonde, heat quickly building up in between his legs. "Hard already, eh?" Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips back into Naruto's, thumb slowly stroking him. A hand reached up to unzip the clothed teen's jacket down to the bottom, and threw it in a pile with Sasuke's clothing. The same hand reached down and began to tweak one of the blonde's aroused nubs, twisting and squeezing. _It feels so good…_ Sasuke pulled Naruto down to the ground with him, placing himself in between the trembling boys legs. He kissed Naruto's neck, nipping and licking at all of his tender spots while his hands continued their work. He worked his way down the boys hard stomach, sucking and nibbling, leaving a trail of red marks where ever he went. Sasuke could feel himself hardening at the sight of the usually growling dominant boy whimpering in pleasure beneath him, calling out his name…

He twitched when he noticed something cool and smooth beginning to stroke his inner thigh. Naruto reached his hand up a little and gingerly touched Sasuke's growing length. "N-Naruto-"

"Sasuke," Naruto began, "How do you know about this? You seem to know what you're doing…" Sasuke looked down. Did he want Naruto to know? Naruto grabbed the raven's member and tugged a little, an annoyed look on his face. "Oi, Dobe, answer me." Sasuke sighed. _I guess there should be no more secrets between us now. _Sasuke sat up and wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist, and placed his arms around Naruto. "During the years with Orochimaru I would, get lonely. Sometimes, I would touch myself when I was alone, or thought I was. One day, I was pleasuring myself and Orochimaru walked in. Instead of walking away or teasing me he, he helped me. It became a regular thing, he would meet with me after our training and, teach me the ways of pleasure." Naruto looked down in shame. "Kuso…" He was devastated that he wouldn't been the first to touch Sasuke like this. "But none of that maters now, I- I only wanted him to do it so I would know…" Sasuke blushed as he averted his gaze from Naruto "So I would know how to touch you when you found me." Naruto's face tuned a bright red. "So this was your plan all along you pervert!" Sasuke smiled. "Hai." He reached up and kissed Naruto again, this time with fervor, tongues gliding together, hips rubbing against each other. Naruto found himself on the ground again with a horny Sasuke hovering over him on all fours. "Have you ever touched yourself Naruto?" Naruto Looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Once. It was a little weird, so I didn't do it again." Sasuke's grin grew wider. _He really is more innocent than he makes himself out to be, eh? _Sasuke glided down Naruto's body with his chest till his hands reached the pant's waistband, and tugged them off of Naruto almost to eagerly. He reached his hand down and tenderly ghosted it over Naruto's burning arousal. He grabbed his erection with gusto as Naruto passionately bucked his hips into Sasuke's willing grasp. He began to slowly pump the teen, eliciting soft moans and gasp from his moist lips. He looked so angelic, Sasuke just wanted to ravage him off every innocent thought, make Naruto scream his name…

He bent down and touched Naruto's tip with his tongue gently, nipping at the sensitive skin as the Blonde showed his gratitude by moaning continuously. He reached his hand below playing with the sac. "Harder Sasuke, touch me harder!" The Uchiha smirked. "Let me teach you something. The longer it takes, the better the results. You follow me?" He didn't, but nodded anyways. He lowered his head again and teasingly began to lick rings around the tip, making Naruto sigh and mewl with anxiety. _I want you NOW damnit, _he thought, but let Sasuke continue. He was so damn good at this. Sasuke began to take more and more of the Blonde in with each squelching suck. The sound only turned them both on even more. Sasuke pulled back. He wanted their first time together to last. To be the best either of them ever felt in their previous lives of hurt and suffering. Naruto's eyes began to water. Sasuke leaned over him, concerned. "You ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded. He reached a fist up and clunked Sasuke on the head. "Of course dummy, I've never been happier." He began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Imagine if Sakura or Ino saw me now! They would be so jealous that I was the first out of any of them to have a naked Sasuke on top of me!" Sasuke smiled. "Shut up, teme." He kissed Naruto once more before sitting them up. Naruto noticed Sasuke's large pleading erection, and had a vague idea of what Sasuke had in mind. "Make me wet for you." Naruto nodded, and brought himself down to Sasuke's length. He noticed he was violently shaking, he had never done this before. He brought his mouth upon Sasuke's member, and discovered he liked the subtle taste. He began to suck deeply, wanting to please the boy he loved. The Raven reached a hand down and firmly grasped Naruto's yellow hair pushing him down even more, but then pulled his head up and off of it completely. "I said make it wet, don't completely suck me off, baka. I need to save it for you." Naruto was a little ashamed at first, a blush fleeting over his Kyuubi whiskers, and then smirked. He lowered his head down again and started sucking even harder then before. "Hey! What do you think you doing, eh? Ahh…" Sasuke let his head fall back and basked in the immense pleasure Naruto was giving him. "You idiot, if you keep doing that I'm going to come." The Blonde looked up. "Will you be able to get it back up again?" Sasuke turned away, he hadn't thought of that. Naruto guessed his answer, and skillfully began to suck Sasuke off with lightning speed, hands grasping his thighs, pulling him closer in time to his thrusts. Sasuke began to feel himself throbbing and pulsing and felt he was about to- "Naruto, I'm going to- AHHHH!!" Sasuke felt an intense heat boil up in his gut, and spurted in short bursts inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto greedily gulped it all down. The Uchiha let his head fall back again and panted as sweat slid its way down his back. Naruto smiled but soon found a fist clunk him in the side of his head. "Idiot. What was that for?" Naruto gleamed. "Relax, that's only the first out of two times you'll get to come inside me today." Naruto's seductive slutty words began to arouse the Uchiha again. Naruto sat up and rubbed his weeping erection against Sasuke's drained length, pleading to bring it up again. The boys kissed while gyrating their hips together, and in no time at all, found themselves rock hard and panting. Naruto bent down and this time softly licked the Ravens fingers, coating them in wet sticky saliva. He then lay back and spread his legs. "Well?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him back up. "Naruto, I, I love you, and I want for us to be equal. I want to be inside you as much as I want you to be inside me." He then leaned back and began to stretch himself out, probing finger after finger, widening is entrance for the boy he wanted so much to be inside of him. He pulled Naruto over so that his hips were hovering over his chest, and Sasuke reached his head up to coat Naruto's member in the slippery substance. Naruto was very exited, this was no longer a one-way street. He could have Sasuke as much as Sasuke could have him. He pulled his head back and Naruto scooted down in between Sasuke's legs, biting a nipple along the way. His made Sasuke yelp in surprise. Naruto brought one leg onto his shoulder, and looked deeply into the Raven's eyes, silently asking for entry. The Uchiha nodded. "Please, Naruto." That was all the encouragement he needed. He brought his length up to the teen's tight opening and rubbed the ring of muscle with his tip. He then slowly pushed in, making Sasuke flinch in pain. After he pushed the head in, he slowly shoved the rest down to the hilt, _God, how is Sasuke so tight? It's- incredible. _He slowly began to thrust, Sasuke was gasping and yelping. "Does- it- *gasp* feel good- or- or hurt?" Naruto Asked in between thrusts. What Sasuke felt was the pain of being stretched, Naruto had yet to find that bundle of nerves to make him scream. "Do you feel- good, ahhh, N-naruto? " Naruto nodded, eyes closed. "Yah, god it feels so good."

"Then I feel good to." Naruto thrust in and out of the boy he had been so far from for so long, it was like a dream come true. He was gasping as he picked up his pace, he wanted to make Sasuke scream out his name. "Ahh… Sasuke you, feel so good, I, can't-" Naruto slowed down, and pulled out of the groaning Uchiha. "W-Why?" Was all the Raven could manage to gasp out. "I was so close Sasuke, and, it seemed that you weren't and I want to come with you inside of me and I want you to come _inside_ of me and-" Sasuke broke off The Kyuubi's rambling with a brief kiss. "If that's what you want, my love." The word made Naruto shiver with pleasure. _Love. This IS love. _He leaned back, letting Sasuke take over. But instead of licking his fingers, Sasuke brought his head down to Naruto's opening and briskly slipped his tongue inside. Naruto yelped suddenly. _Wow_. Sasuke's tongue felt so good. It was warm and slippery, he tightened his entrance around the soft tissue and muscle. Sasuke reached up a finger, and with his tongue still inside Naruto, pushed it past the tight ring. This was a little painful, but he could deal with it. Sasuke worked the two appendages at the same time, hooking his finger around stretching him and- "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he arched his back strenuously. Sasuke had hit that special spot within Naruto. He found it again, memorizing its location, and it's recipient's facial expressions as he slowly pushed his finger against it. He tickled it briefly, giving Naruto a preview of what was yet to come. "Stop it Sasuke, now! I need you inside of me, now!" Sasuke pulled out and nodded. He brought his member up to Naruto's Gasping mouth for lubrication. _God, I hope he doesn't suffocate._ Naruto hurriedly took all of Sasuke into his mouth, gasping and moaning, sending vibrations through the all too ready Uchiha. He gave it one last good lick, covering it generously in saliva, and brought a hand to Sasuke's shoulder, pulling himself up. He hugged Sasuke and positioned himself on top of him. Sasuke gently grasped his own length, before placing it at the boy's entrance. "Ready?" Naruto responded by impaling himself roughly onto Sasuke. "Gyaaa!" He and Sasuke yelped together.

_God, this hurts so much! It feels like I'm being torn apart!_

_This feels so good, Naruto, you're so tight and hot… Don't worry. I'll make you feel good soon. _

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hips and slowly moved him up and down, making the Blonde whimper slightly. He would do anything to have Sasuke come inside of him again. Naruto screamed and threw his head back as Sasuke skillfully hit that spot inside of him again. "Naruto, do what you want, do what makes you feel good." Naruto nodded, and began to bounce on the Uchiha's lap, hitting that spot every time. He could hear their skin smack together as Naruto fully sheathed Sasuke inside of him. Naruto's heat was over whelming, and before long they were both groaning and panting with intense pleasure, all the pain faded into a distant memory. Sasuke reached a hand down and pumped Naruto's erection violently making Naruto scream out Sasuke's name repeatedly with each thrust. "Sasu–ke… Sasu-ke…! Harder!" He continued panting as the Uchiha pounded into him mercilessly, making him gasp and moan from excitement. With each thrust Naruto tightened his muscles, wanting Sasuke to hit him harder and harder. The tightness of Naruto's insides were overwhelming, Sasuke knew he couldn't hold himself much longer. "Naruto… I want- to come…" Naruto nodded heatedly. "Me to! Come inside me now Sasuke! Come with me!" Naruto's encouraging words sent Sasuke reeling over the edge "AAAHHHHH! NARUTO!!!" He screamed as he reached his climax, spilling his seed all over Naruto's inner wall, feeling it splatter. Naruto felt a hot liquid fill him to the brim as Sasuke's hand pumped him with inhuman speed. He felt a strange heat build up in his gut, but when Sasuke finally screamed his name, Naruto was pushed far past his limits. He could feel a quickening pulse in his tight erection, and it felt as it something were about to spill out. He screamed violently as he ejaculated all over their stomachs. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's spasming length to prolong his orgasm. They both panted exhaustedly and Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, as they both basked in the after glow of this experience. Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love you, more than anything on this earth. Don't make me suffer without you anymore." Sasuke nodded. "Ok, Naruto. I'll come back with you, but-" He lifted him up slightly so they could look into each-others eyes. "On one condition." Naruto grimaced. "Hmph." Sasuke laughed openly at this childish reaction, one thing he loved eternally about this immature pipsqueak. "Relax teme. I was just going to say that _you _need to be _my_ boyfriend." The blonde cocked his head to the side. "Boyfriend?"

"Yah. And for the record, that entails cuddling, holding hands in public, kissing,

dates, showering together, and making love into the long hours of the night." Naruto's face turned bright red. Sasuke burst out laughing again and poked Naruto on the tip of his nose. Since their previous encounter Sasuke felt as if a great load had been lifted off of him, he felt more free, more open. Able to laugh, able to show his emotions without fear. "Think you're up for the challenge?" Naruto smiled and leaned forward until he was nose to nose with his lover. "I thought you would never ask." He kissed Sasuke tenderly. He had finally attained what he had been yearning for years, he just never thought he would get it by means of sex. Naruto, beginning to feel drowsy from his orgasm, drifted off to sleep on the Raven's chest. He didn't care if his team members were to wake and find them naked, sticky, and on top of each other. He didn't care if Sakura would hate him for life after she died from a nosebleed from seeing his Sasuke naked. Because he and Sasuke were lovers, and friends. Nothing would tear them apart ever again, Naruto would make sure of that. Besides, he was tired, so fuck it.


End file.
